reddragonzfandomcom-20200215-history
RedDragonz Wiki
Welcome to the Red Dragonz Wiki Official Red Dragonz site Welcome to the RDz website! The Red Dragonz or "RDz" (pronounced 'reds') is a Horde Guild on the Elune server in World of Warcraft founded in July 2006 and moved to World of Warcraft on Feb. 25, 2007 at the start of the Burning Crusade. We are the largest, most active Horde guild on the server. The co-Guild Leaders have been playing since early vanilla - one of them in the Warcraft universe much longer than that even. For Warlords of Draenor we will continue to aggressively expand the guild and are building a solid, loyal raid team for the longterm - but you may not have more than one chance - remember that. To join whisper WARBOSZ or KRYMZON RAID RULEz tip: sign up on the calendar! RAIDz variable but usually Saturday evenings 1. Have Discord chat set up and working and log in on your raider 15 minutez before the raid is scheduled. 2. Raiderz get free repairz - intended for raid repairz - and can access the raid guild bank tabz. 3. Bring your main spec - with best gear, enchantz, glyphz, potionz etc - have a backup spec to increase your oddz for the raid. 4. Do research on wowhead and/or watch videoz here on our website. 5. Have a couple hourz to spare - dogz walked, children asleep, beveragez handy, whatever. 6. If we have a raid on the calendar - do not lock yourself out. 7a. Be prepared CURRENT RAID: DAZAR'ALOR 10normal 'Champions of Light' MOTORCYCLE RAFFLE! We are raffling off a motorcycle - 30x tickets sold at 1,000g each. Ask KRYMZON or WARBOSZ for a ticket. HIGHEST ROLL: Last Roll: MONEYSHOTS Fifty Red Dragonz on at the same time! Volcanus (for Taragosa's Staff) Red Dragonz hit 1000 memberz! General Nazgrim Lei Shen Dark Animus Durumu Deathwing Ragnaros Dark Phoenix's in Orgrimmar Nefarian Yogg The Lich King - Arthas Mogushan Vaults - Twin Emperors Heart of Fear - Grand Empress Shek'zeer Terrace of Endless Spring - Sha of Fear Throne of Thunder - Tortos Throne of Thunder - Ji-Kun World of Warcraft linkz WOWHEAD Profession guides Icy Veins Class guides Ready, Check, Pull VIDEO RDz have an account on YouTube under the name RedDragonzGuild. If you shoot in-game video and want to add it to our official video website contact WARBOSZ. WARBOSZ also sometimes broadcasts on Twitch at http://twitch.tv/warbosz - subscribe if you want updates! If you have a fun idea for the guild then please contact an officer or one of the RDz guild leaders - we're open to ideas if there's enough interest! RDz' current goals are the following: *A lite-core raiding guild 10regular *Special events bosses, Timeless Isle, seasonal events *PvP action BattleGrounds *Mature, reasonably-friendly memberz *1000 memberz - capped RDz history Founded mid-2006 in Guild Wars as the PvP branch of an older role-playing guild, Red Dragonz once owned the 3rd largest town in Guild Wars - a single-shard game with over two million gamers. We came up with the name Red Dragons from the cover of the original D&D player's handbook - but were limited to three characters as a tag so it got abreviated to RDZ. RDz returned to World of Warcraft in Feb. 2007 as a questing/pvp/casual guild. After several high-profile betrayals when Ulduar was current content (we were halfway through) we basically froze the guild and checked out our options including sending our mains out to various guilds on Elune. RDz shrunk to four memberz during this period from about 270 and a max of 29 people on at one time. Other guilds betrayed us to the point where we became one of the oldest, strongest, most consistent guilds on Elune. We really do represent the spirit of the Horde. So we rebuilt the RDz towards the end of WOTLK and into Catacylsm. With the nerfing of guild progress in Mists of Pandaria RDz is focused on lite-core raiding and are on current content. We are now the largest, most active Horde Elune guild. And really, this is the short version - we have seen much, done a few things and hold our own. Ask - you will find out. Why do we use 'z' so much? It's cool. And so can you. :) 'Red Dragonz | RDz | 'warbosz@gmail.com Fun Stuff! Rez macro - change the spell after /cast to the one you use /cast Ancestral Spirit /yell REZ INC ON %t -- Nillie file: R2D2_Papercraft.pdf Category:Browse